Scott Steiner
Scott Carl Rechsteiner (born July 29, 1962), better known by the ring name Scott Steiner, is an American professional wrestler. Steiner is best known for his time in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where he became a leader of the New World Order (nWo) stable. He has also wrestled for Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP), the World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (WWF / WWE), TNA / IMPACT Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). He headlined multiple pay-per-view events throughout his career. Prior to his professional career, he was an amateur wrestler at the University of Michigan. Steiner is a decorated tag team wrestler. During the '80s and '90s he wrestled alongside his older brother Rick as The Steiner Brothers, being considered one of the best tag teams of all time. Professional wrestling magazines Pro Wrestling Illustrated and Wrestling Observer Newsletter named them as the best tag team of 1990 (WON and PWI) and 1993 (PWI). In 2003, PWI ranked them as the second best tag team in history, only behind The Road Warriors. Steiner won several tag team titles, including the WWF Tag Team Championship, WCW World Tag Team Championship, IWGP Tag Team Championship and the TNA / IMPACT World Tag Team Championship. Steiner also found success as a singles wrestler. He is a three-time world champion: a one-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, a one-time WWA World Heavyweight Champion and a one-time WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion. He is the eighth WCW Triple Crown Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Avalanche Samoan drop **''Frankensteiner'', sometimes from the top rope – innovated **''SSD – Steiner Screwdriver'' (Vertical suplex piledriver) – innovated **''Steiner Flatliner'' (Reverse STO) **''Steiner Recliner'' (Standing camel clutch) *'Signature moves' **Double underhook powerbomb **Elbow drop, with theatrics **Inverted DDT **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Dragon ***Exploder ***Northern Lights ***Spinning side / Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the second rope ***Vertical **''Steiner-Line'' (Clothesline) **Super fallaway slam *'Managers' **Midajah **Missy Hyatt **Rhaka Khan **Stacy Keibler **Ted DiBiase *'Nicknames' **'"The Big Bad Booty Daddy"' **'"Big Poppa Pump"' **"Freakzilla" **'"The Genetic Freak"' **"Superstar" **"White Thunder" *'Entrance themes' **'World Championship Wrestling' ***"Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"The Best Is Yet to Come" by Nigel Jenkins (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"Swamp Dog" by Castle Music (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"Steinerized" by D. Conort, M. Seitz and J. Papa (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) ***"Kevin Nash / Wolfpac Theme" by C-Murder (used as a member of nWo Elite) ***"Sirens" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm **'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' ***"The Way of the Wizard" by Clem Clempson (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) **'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' ***"The Victors" (used as a member of The Steiner Brothers) ***"Holla If Ya Hear Me" by Jim Johnston **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***'"Siren"' by Dale Oliver ***"The Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Main Event Mafia) ***"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) **'Independent circuit' ***"Steinerlined!" by Chris W. James Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **1983 Division I Big 10 – Fifth place **1984 Division I Big 10 – Runner-up **1985 Division I Big 10 – Runner-up **1986 Division I Big 10 – Runner-up **1986 Division I All American – Sixth place Professional wrestling *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE 123Approved.ca Television Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Wrestling International' **CWI Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Billy Travis (2) and Jed Grundy (1) *'Dutch Pro Wrestling' **Dutch Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'George Tragos / Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2014 *'Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW World Television Championship (2 times) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA/WCW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner **NWA (Mid-Atlantic version)/WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Rick Steiner **Pat O'Connor Memorial Tag Team Tournament (1990) – with Rick Steiner **Eighth WCW Triple Crown Champion *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rick Steiner *'Preston City Wrestling' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Match of the Year (1991) – Rick Steiner vs. Lex Luger and Sting at SuperBrawl **Tag Team of the Year (1990, 1993) – with Rick Steiner **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1989) **PWI ranked him #'6' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him #'77' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'2' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Rick Steiner in 2003 *'Pure Action Championship Wrestling' **PACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner *'Ring Ka King' **RKK Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Abyss *'Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling' **SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **TNA / IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Booker T (1) and Eli Drake (1) **Feast or Fired (2007 – X Division Championship contract) **Feast or Fired (2007 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Kyle Roberts *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis)' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Graham, Jr. *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rick Steiner *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1989, 1990) – Frankensteiner **Match of the Year (1991) – Rick Steiner vs. Hiroshi Hase and Kensuke Sasaki at WCW / New Japan Supershow ** Tag Team of the Year (1990) – with Rick Steiner ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2003) vs. Triple H at Royal Rumble Category:Alumni